


The Dragon Queen - Day 0

by Gylaan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, teaser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 15:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gylaan/pseuds/Gylaan
Summary: In which a dragon accidentally kidnaps a princess





	The Dragon Queen - Day 0

**Author's Note:**

> Something I've been working on on-and-off for a while. Posting this as a sort of teaser for NaNoWriMo. Not sure if I'll be posting more of it here.

Lea couldn’t believe she had gotten lost. She’d spent her afternoons exploring these woods for half her life, and knew them almost as well as the castle grounds. Or so she liked to think at least, but apparently she’d overestimated her familiarity. Her clothes were muddy and torn, as they often were after hours of exploring, but this time she’d managed to lose her shoes as well. Worse yet, it was getting dark. While there weren’t any _monsters_ in these woods (the Slayers’ Guild saw to that), there were still plenty of mundane dangers to be had in the forest at night—Lea still remembered the near miss she had with the lynx four years ago.

Princess Leanan Tetra Euralia, heir apparent to the throne of Euralia, could have been mistaken for a forest-dwelling waif as she stumbled into a clearing. As she made her way across it towards a cozy-looking alcove in a tree, she stepped on what she thought was a root—until the large rock to one side unfolded itself into a large dragon, which turned to regard her, even as she was paralyzed with fear.

The two just stared for a long moment, taking in each other’s appearance. Princess Leanan was a bit short for a twelve-year-old, and quite slender besides. Her normally pristine golden blond hair was tangled, full of twigs and leaves and streaked with mud, and one of the braids framing her face had come partway undone. Her fair skin was coated in dirt and smattered with scrapes and scratches, and her violet eyes were wide with awe. Her silken lilac dress was torn and stained with mud and grass and her shoes were missing.

The dragon, on the other hand, was a large beast, easily the size of a small house without even counting his head and neck, and his wings were slightly spread in surprise, adding to the impression of size. His smooth, rust-colored scales seemed ablaze in the light of the setting sun, and his piercing golden eyes were unreadable.

Lea had never seen anything more terrifying.

The princess was brought somewhat out of her terrified reverie by the feeling of something warm and wet running down her legs. A small part of her dreaded the scolding she would no doubt receive from the fussier of her maids; she’s supposed to be a princess, they’d say, a role-model; she can’t be wetting herself! The rest of her was rather more occupied with the fact that she was staring down a dragon.

A dragon whose face was quite suddenly much closer to hers, its eyes taking in her trembling form curiously. “Are you alright?” he asked in a deep, bass tremor that sent her bones thrumming.

Lea promptly decided she’d had quite enough adventure for one day, and fainted.


End file.
